La Vérité est ailleurs
by Illusions Industry
Summary: Il y a parfois des couples qui surprennent et les rumeurs vont si vite dans les couloirs d'un des plus grands lycées de Magie du monde... FIC TERMINEE.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling, Bloomsbury et la Warner.

On va me dire « ohhhhhhh une nouvelle fic! ». Calmons-nous . C'est une exception. Déjà parce que c'est une fic très bizarre sur un couple encore plus bizarre. Non naturel je dirais presque. Et ensuite parce que c'est une mini-fic. C'est pas un one-shot mais presque. Disons que vous allez lire la première partie. Et ensuite y'en a une seconde. Et c'est tout.

Alors j'ai commencé ce texte alors que je rédigeais le prochain chapitre de la Plume et le Sang (que vous aurez très bientôt ainsi que le prochain chapitre d'Orgueil et Sentiments) quand ça m'a prise. J'ai toujours bien aimé cette idée de coller ces deux personnages ensemble. Une petite fic, une toute petite fic sur ces deux là... ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal non? Alors voilà. Je me suis mise à taper. Pas trop longtemps parce que je savais que le temps pressait et que ma fichu conscience me disait que j'aurais du continuer ce que je faisais avant. Mais l'appel du weird-ship a été le plus fort . Et voilà ce que ça donne au final. Une fic dans lequel je reconnais à peine le ton. Avec tout un tas de personnages qui vagabondent. Avec j'espère une certaine unité.

J'espère que vous aimerez ;). Je sens que ce n'est pas gagné mais peu importe. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review pour dire si vous avez apprécié ou pas, si vous avez trouvé la chose aussi non-naturel et stupéfiante que moi ou même pour dire que vous auriez aimé avoir un chien s'appelant Caramel lol. Du moment que vous me laissiez une review c'est le principal . Si vous ne le faites pas, tant pis. Pas grave. Je mettrais quand même la seconde partie finale .

A plus ;).

* * *

**La Vérité est ailleurs**

Dumbledore avait prévenu. Il y allait avoir du changement. Tout les élèves de Poudlard s'en doutait bien de toute façon. Le futur, les conseils d'orientation , le retour de Vous-savez-qui, tout ça c'était fait pour vous gâcher la vie et vous mettre sous-tension.

Merci bien.

On avait capté le message.

Par exemple dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ça ressemblait presque à un QG militaire. Sérieusement. C'était trop bizarre. Déjà presque tout le monde était au courant pour l'AD maintenant. Lavender Brown avait proposé à Seamus Finnigan de faire pour tous des bracelets tressés avec leurs appartenance à la DA dessus. Il lui avait répondu que c'était pas le moment de faire de la mode.

Pas le moment?

N'importe quoi.

Bon d'accord c'était surtout parce que les bracelets étaient vraiment top tendance et en effet, peut-être que le coup des pièces d'Hermione Granger était plus subtil et que c'était mieux de continuer cette année avec. Mais quand même.

Seamus avait dit à Dean Thomas, petit copain de Ginny Weasley, que c'était Parvati Patil qui avait eu cette idée ridicule des bracelets. Thomas le répéta ensuite à sa petite amie à la table des gryffondors alors que Parvati était là. Cette dernière n'a pas vraiment aimé qu'on se moque d'elle et Cho Chang a dit à Ernie MacMillan que quand elle est passé à côté de la table rouge et or, Parvati avait vraiment l'air énervée jusqu'à ce que Neville Londubat prenne la parole.

Oui parce que Neville a répondu à Dean qu'il aimait bien l'idée des bracelets quand même et qu'il fallait arrêter d'embêter Parvati là-dessus.

Quand on vous dit qu'il y avait du changement.

Parce que les Gryffondors ils se protégeaient tous les uns les autres contre les attaques extérieurs mais entre eux c'était autre chose. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le volume sonore des disputes entre les deux membres de la Dream Team: Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley. Draco Malfoy se moquait souvent de ça dans les vestiaires de quidditch même si Théodore Nott avait dit à Blaise Zabini qu'il était sur que Weasley et Granger finiraient ensemble et que finalement les filles de chez gryffondors étaient plutôt sympa à regarder.

On racontait même que Finnigan s'était battu avec Harry Potter l'année dernière et que c'était Ron qui les avaient séparés alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux en sang. Neville avait dit à Ernie MacMillan que tout ça c'était des rumeurs stupides mais Eloise Midgen avait juré sur la mémoire de Merlin qu'Harry était d'un naturel violent et qu'elle avait vu du sang sur le dessus de ses mains à plusieurs reprises l'année dernière.

Toujours est-il que Parvati depuis ce jour-là s'installait toujours à côté de Neville lors des repas. Et ça c'était bizarre. Parce que Parvati elle faisait attention avec qui on la voyait. Comme l'avait dit Hannah Abbot à Susan Bones, on ne voyait jamais Parvati traîner avec la Dream Team parce que c'était quand même un peu des loosers.

Et le mieux c'était que ça ne semblait pas affecter Neville. Il avait jeté un regard un peu confus à Parvati la première fois puis avait continué à déjeuner tranquillement.

Londubat, il était bizarre. Potter avait dit à Zacharias Smith que d'eux tous c'était Londubat le plus méritant mais Zacharias ne voyait vraiment pas en quoi. Londubat c'était le looser suprême des sixièmes année de Poudlard. Mis à part Crabbe et Goyle. Mais comme l'avait dit Padma Patil, on était pas certain que Crabbe et Goyle soient vraiment humains. Ils tenaient plus du croisement scientifique.

Et Londubat il était vraiment maladroit. Même si le Professeur Chourave avait affirmé qu'il était son meilleur élève en Botanique juste après Granger. Puis même il avait ce visage un peu lunaire, complètement oublieux du monde extérieur. Il avait toujours l'air dans la lune. Pansy Parkinson avait dit à Milicent Bulstrode qu'il irait bien avec Luna. Et toute l'école était sure que c'était le cas d'ailleurs.

Londubat et Loufoca. Ca c'était normal. Ca semblait être logique.

En plus, Thomas, qui venait de se séparer de Ginny, avait confirmé à Anthony Goldstein que Londubat et Lovegood faisaient maintenant partie de la Dream Team avec aussi Ginny. On voyait toujours les six élèves traîner ensemble en dehors des cours avec des airs de complots inscrits sur le visage.

D'ailleurs, quand le professeur MacGonnagal avait annoncé un nouveau Bal pour Noël (Sir Nicholas trouvait l'idée du Directeur très bonne pour détendre l'atmosphère sinistre qui régnait dans le monde des sorciers), tout le monde savait que la Dream Team irait ensemble.

Trois filles. Trois garçons. Ca allait être rapide. Et même si ça ne s'était pas fait sans beaucoup d'hésitations, de rougeurs subites et de mines apeurés, le résultat était là. Au bal on avait vu Granger et Weasley venir ensemble et Théodore Nott avait acquiescé vers Zabini en souriant et en tendant la main. Potter était accompagné de la petite rousse. Marietta Edgecombe jurait que Malfoy n'était pas spécialement heureux de les voir ensemble mais plus personne ne croyait Edgecombe depuis longtemps. Et Neville lui était entré avec à son bras Luna Lovegood.

Londubat et Loufoca. Ca c'était normal. Ca semblait être logique.

Parvati elle avait du boire un peu trop du Firewisky qu'avait apporté en douce Finnigan parce que selon Lavender Brown, elle n'avait pas cessé de dire du mal de Neville et Luna durant toute la soirée, sans même s'occuper de Wayne Hopkins son cavalier qui était poufsouffle et accessoirement très beau garçon mais totalement vide d'esprit.

« Tu devrais t'occuper de Wayne. Danser avec lui. Tu me rappelles Ron pour le bal des Champions. »

« Wayne s'extasie devant la profondeur du bol de jus de citrouille. Ben qu'il s'y noie! »

« Oh quelqu'un n'est pas de très bonne humeur ce soir. »

« Qu'est-ce que fiche Neville Londubat avec Loufoca? Hein? En plus c'est une serdaigle. Et elle n'a presque pas fait partie de l'AD l'année dernière. »

« Mais si elle était là. Et elle est plutôt sympathique, Ginny a raison là-dessus...»

« T'es dans quel camp! Elle arrive, elle entre dans la Dream Team et en prime elle colle Neville Longbottom, fils unique de deux des plus grands aurores de l'histoire du monde des sorciers! Regarde là! Mais regarde! Elle est tout autour de lui! Je rêve! Et en plus elle porte des boucles d'oreilles en forme de parapluie multicolore! T'as vu comment elle le regarde? »

« Non mais toi oui par contre. »

« Bien sur. C'est le cas parce que c'est totalement évident. »

Padma a assuré à Lavender que la conversation s'était déroulé à peu prêt comme ça et qu'elle n'avait jamais vu sa sœur fulminer à ce point là à propos d'un garçon. Mais qu'elle pensait que c'était une petite crise temporaire parce que tout de suite après elle avait vu Parvati quitter la salle en marmonnant quelque chose à Wayne.

Seulement quelques jours après, Edgecombe avait raconté à Cho Chang qu'elle avait vu Parvati embrasser violemment un Neville paniqué pour lui dire ensuite que s'il parlait de ça à qui que ce soit elle le tuait.

Mais personne ne croyait plus rien de ce qui sortait de la bouche d'Edgecombe.

Et les choses reprirent leurs cours à Poudlard.

Rogue martyrisait ses élèves. Binns les endormait. Vous-savez-qui semait la terreur. La Dream Team échappait tout les 28 du mois à une mort certaine. Et Parvati s'installait toujours à côté de Neville pour prendre ses repas.

Et maintenant, Parvati avait demandé à Neville de l'aider en Botanique. Lavender avait dit à Padma qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour l'esprit mentale de Parvati parce que passer trop de temps avec Neville n'était pas bon pour sa réputation. Et il y avait des rumeurs qui commençait à circuler.

C'est Zacharias Smith qui leur posa la question en premier un jour où ils étaient à la bibliothèque en train d'étudier une plante médicinale. Les ongles peints en rose de Parvati contrastait violemment avec le vert de la plante sur le dessin du livre mais Smith a juré à MacMillan que ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Neville. En tout cas, la réponse de Neville avait plongé la moitié de l'école dans un gouffre de doutes.

« Parvati et moi on aime bien être tout seuls. C'est juste qu'on est tous seul ensemble. »

Tous seul ensemble.

Franchement c'était stupide.

Et ça, ils commençaient à le faire de plus en plus souvent. Cho Chang avait rétorqué que Parvati faisait ça uniquement pour pouvoir entrer dans la Dream Team et à vrai dire c'était la raison la plus probable. Malfoy affirmait que Neville avait du droguer Weasley et Patil parce qu'il n'y avait pas moyen que deux filles aussi jolies acceptent de rester en sa présence autant de temps. Mais Nott avait parier que Londubat et Patil finiraient ensemble.

Et ça, ça avait calmé tout le monde.

Parce que Théodore Nott avait déjà vu juste pour Granger et Weasley.

Mais Padma n'y croyait pas. Elle disait que c'était quand même sa sœur jumelle et qu'elle la connaissait bien et que par aucun moyen on ne verrait jamais Neville et Parvati ensemble. Même tout seuls.

C'était juste ...bizarre et non-naturel. Personne n'osait plus trop leur demander parce que de toute manière, ils répondaient des choses totalement incompréhensibles.

Eloise Midgen avait raconté à Mimi Geignarde que la dernière fois, Padma Patil avait été en colère parce qu'on ne trouvait plus ni sa sœur, ni Neville. En tout cas la vérité fut faite le jour où Colin Creevey est arrivé à la table des gryffondors, le souffle court et l'air totalement surexcité.

Il a parlé à toute vitesse de sorte qu'au début personne ne l'avait compris et que c'est Pansy Parkinson, qui curieuse s'était approchée (comme la moitié des élèves présents et ce toutes maisons confondus) et avait traduit le baragouinage de Creevey.

Tandis que la Dream Team traînait dehors dans les tribunes de quidditch en attendant Potter et Weasley qui avaient entraînement, Creevey jurait avec preuve à l'appui dans son appareil moldu, qu'il avait vu Parvati se pencher vers Neville, l'embrasser puis partir tranquillement en prenant son sac customisé avec des papillons à paillettes que lui enviait Lavender.

Parvati s'était penché et avait embrasser Neville. Et Luna lisait le Chicaneur. Et Ginny faisait des tresses à Hermione qui jouait aux cartes avec Neville.

Personne n'avait remarqué que les fondations de Poudlard venaient de s'écrouler.

Dean Thomas parla de Quatrième Dimension et Draco Malfoy marmonna quelque chose sur le fait que tout les gryffondors auraient du se retrouver à Sainte Mangouste pour une question de sécurité nationale.

C'était mal avait dit Ernie MacMillan. Il y avait quelque chose de désastreux dans l'idée de voir Neville Londubat et Parvati Patil ensemble. C'était un peu comme si Pansy Parkinson se retrouvait avec Ron Weasley. Pansy devint écarlate et Padma ayant subitement pitié d'elle objecta que l'idée de Ron Weasley avec n'importe quelle fille était de toute manière désastreuse.

Chacun fit comme si de rien n'était mais les rumeurs et spéculations allaient bon train. Entre les paris sur les courses de véracrasses, le temps qu'allait mettre Potter avant de faire un nouveau tour à l'infirmerie et les matchs de quidditch, les élèves avaient de quoi faire mais ils continuaient à surveiller du coin de l'œil les deux gryffondors.

Padma comprit que c'était du sérieux quand en montrant un magazine féminin à Parvati sur le fait que les bon petits amis se devaient d'offrir à leurs copines quelque chose qui brillaient du genre un bijoux et qu'il était temps qu'elle s'en procure un convenable, celle-ci lui avait répondu qu'elle essayait de ne plus être aussi superficielle et matérialiste et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de petit copain.

Pardon?

Dumbledore avait prévenu mais ça surprenait tout de même. C'était encore pire que le retour de Vous-savez-qui. Au moins Vous-savez-qui avait préparé Poudlard en essayant presque chaque année de revenir. On se doutait bien qu'il allait finir par réussir un peu et de toute façon on avait Potter qui faisait office de bouclier humain. Merci la Prophétie.

Mais Neville et Parvati c'était extravagant, saugrenu, incroyable, farfelu, pittoresque, incohérent et cocasse. Bref, ce n'était pas naturel.

Et pour sur, ils en avaient tout les deux consciences. D'ailleurs quand Finnigan, qui était horriblement jaloux de toute cette situation, avait demandé à Neville s'il avait bien toute sa tête et que Parvati était diabolique, ce dernier a juste rétorqué qu'elle était très sympathique même si un peu flamboyante. Finnigan eut beau expliquer que si Parvati était flamboyante s'était uniquement parce qu'elle était justement entouré des flammes de l'enfer, Neville n'ouvrit plus la bouche à ce propos laissant ses camarades dans le flou le plus total.

La Vérité devait être ailleurs.

Mais alors vraiment ailleurs.


	2. second chapitre et fin

**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. Tout est à Rowling, Bloomsbury et la Warner.

Wow je pensais pas que j'aurais cinq reviews -. Une et j'allais déjà être happy. Merci à vous cinq, very nice of you. Je sais que ça a du vous surprendre mais je suis heureuse que vous ayez lu et même pour certains d'entre vous apprécié. Voilà la seconde partie et fin. Petite dédicace spéciale à Daffy qui est toujours là .

A plus ;). Et continuez à reviewer .

* * *

**La Vérité est ailleurs - 2nde partie-**

C'était étrange de savoir que ce qui avait véritablement changé le cours des choses ce n'était même pas cette tragique escapade au Ministère. Non. C'était le fait qu'il s'était fait bluffé par une fille de 45 kilos aux ongles peints en rose.

Terrifiant.

Il y aurait du avoir des cours pour ça, ou même un livre. Weasley l'avait suggéré deux trois fois quand ils étaient entre gars dans le dortoir: un livre avec tout ce que les filles faisaient et auxquels les garçons ne comprenaient rien. Parce que là, sincèrement Neville Londubat nageait dans les plus opaques ténèbres.

Il en avait l'habitude pourtant des situations nébuleuses. Rien que la dernière fois il avait eu un mal abominable à comprendre le cours de Métamorphose. Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus Potion, Rogue ne pouvait plus le terroriser autant. Par contre il savait qu'Harry lui, en soupait régulierment encore.

Harry Potter et lui, ils se ressemblaient. En tout cas, il y avait quelque chose dans le regard d'Harry maintenant quand il le regardait qui faisait qu'il se sentait vraiment inclus dans la Dream Team. Non pas qu'il en avait vraiment eu envie un jour. Mais traîner avec Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Luna c'était enrichissant en quelque sorte. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux et c'était réciproque.

Puis il y avait Parvati. Mais ça c'était une autre histoire. Va comprendre pourquoi elle avait décidé de s'asseoir auprès de lui. En tout cas, lui, il ne savait pas. Il aimait bien être tout seul parfois. Ca lui permettait de penser à tout ça, ses parents, vous-savez-qui, les filles, les cours.

Parce que Neville il aimait bien être dans la salle commune des gryffondors, ou étudier avec ses camarades dans la librairie ou encore causer avec ses copains quidditch sur les gradins, mais il aimait aussi avoir un peu de temps pour lui. Juste pour lui. Et maintenant, ça le surprenait d'arriver à avoir du temps pour lui en compagnie de Parvati. C'était pourtant une fille. Et une sacré fille, la plupart des autres élèves pouvait le dire.

Elle sentait bon. C'était la première excuse qu'il avait trouvé quand Dean l'avait harcelé à propos de son temps passé avec Parvati. Oui elle sentait vraiment bon. Un truc propre, du bon savon quoi. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi mais s'il avait un top ten à faire avec les plus agréables odeurs, son parfum à elle l'emporterait haut la main avec l'odeur du pop-corn grillée.

Elle sentait bon et c'était une raison suffisante pour qu'ils traînent ensemble tout seuls. Dean avait passer le reste de l'après-midi à se moquer de lui. Mais Neville ne répondait jamais à ce genre de provocation. Il était du type zen. Les seules fois où on l'avait vraiment vu s'énerver c'était l'année dernière quand il s'était jeté sur Malefoy comme ça, parce que ce dernier avait parlé de Sainte Mangouste.

Neville ne levait jamais la tête quand Parvati s'installait à coté de lui. Personne ne savait pourquoi et certaines disaient que c'était vraiment arrogant de la part de Neville.

Neville il savait bien pourquoi il ne levait pas la tête. Tout d'abord parce qu'il n'y en avait pas besoin. Y'avait toujours cette odeur de savon frais. Neville aurait pourtant parié qu'elle était plutôt du genre à avoir des parfums épicés ou capiteux. Non, même pas. Ensuite parce que si il levait la tête, elle allait lui sourire.

Il était zen mais fallait pas pousser.

Les sourires de Parvati c'était aussi effrayant que Rogue lui-même. Il avait beau se dire que ce n'était jamais que des dents qu'on voyait dans un trou découpé dans de la chair, rien n'y faisait.

C'était un rituel. Elle s'asseyait à coté de lui et lui poussait le pichet de jus de citrouille vers elle pour qu'elle puisse se servir. Il voyait toujours le reflet de son sourire sur le verre en fonte. Ca faisait de l'effet mais un peu moins. Elle, elle se mettait à parler, parler et encore parler. Et vers le dessert là il s'autorisait à la regarder. Ca faisait un peu deux desserts en un. C'était pratique.

Ca faisait un moment maintenant que ça durait. Il entendait parfois leurs deux noms chuchotées dans les couloirs mais n'y prêtait pas attention. C'était pas son problème. Parvati était une gryffondor, tout le monde traînait avec des gens de sa maison non?

Ce jour là elle s'était installée à côté de lui mais n'avait pas vraiment sourit.

Ca aurait du faire office de warning.

Elle prit le pichet et se servit puis le servit ensuite.

« Euh... merci.. » balbutia Neville surpris en la regardant.

Pour le coup, le dessert arrivait avant.

Ou pas vraiment.

Y'avait un truc qui clochait. Parvati, nerveusement, avait glisser une de ces boucles parfaites de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille. Normalement, à peine elle était assise qu'elle lui parlait de tout et de rien et là, ses jolies lèvres étaient complètement fermés.

Une vrai princesse dans sa tour d'ivoire.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Parvati? » demanda Neville finalement.

« Hum? »

Ouh... c'était encore pire que ce qu'il croyait. Neville chercha dans sa mémoire si quelque chose c'était mal passé en cours ce matin.

« C'est ta manière de me demander si je vais bien? »

Neville fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Les filles...

« En général quand tu t'installes, tu te mets à parler de tout un tas de choses... »

« ...sans importance et totalement inutiles. C'est ce que tu allais dire n'est-ce pas? »

Parvati posa deux yeux noirs flamboyants sur le pauvre Neville, qui pour le coup, aurait encore préféré affronter ceux de sa grand-mère.

« Merci Londubat. »

Londubat. Pas Neville. Elle ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom de famille. Même en première année. A vrai dire personne ne l'appelait par son nom de famille excepté les membres des autres maisons ou des autres années.

« Parvati, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas. On est copains non? Parle-moi.»

Parvati laissa un léger soupir s'échapper de sa poitrine et pendant un moment Neville ne sut plus ce qu'il venait de dire. Pourtant c'était une grosse bêtise.

« Parler c'est pour les gens qui ont quelque chose en commun. »

« Ah. »

« Est-ce que je suis ta petite amie? »

Neville ouvrit de grands yeux. Sa quoi? C'était pas un truc pour les garçons cools ça? Parvati et Neville? La question laissa place à un silence flamboyant où les yeux de Neville semblaient s'agrandir de seconde en seconde sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Pardon? » fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Et sur ces mots, Parvati s'était levé. Elle semblait hésiter. Puis finalement, elle s'était installé plus loin, à côté de Lavender.

On avait rarement vu un silence aussi effroyable dans le grand hall. Il était encore trop tôt et la plupart des élèves n'avaient pas fini leurs cours mais Neville savait comment ça fonctionnait. Dans deux heures tout le monde serait au courant. Pas de ce qui s'était dit, ils n'avaient pas parlé assez fort, mais du fait qu'elle s'était levé et que... bref... voilà quoi.

Parvati ne s'installerait plus à ses côtés pour déjeuner. Bizarrement de tout ce qui allait lui être enlevé, c'était ce point là qui tourmentait le plus Neville.

Et puis mince! Il lui avait rien à demander! C'est elle qui s'était assise à côté de lui, comme ça, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. S'il avait su que ça tournerait ainsi, il se serait passé de nourriture ou aurait fini par prendre ses repas aux cuisines directement. De mauvaise humeur, Neville termina son plat en jetant des regards à peine voilé vers Parvati. Une chevelure couleur soleil d'été flamboyant suivi d'un visage constellé de tâche de rousseurs s'installa devant lui, la mine épuisée.

« Ben où est... ?» fit Ron avant de se taire suite au coup de coude d'Harry qui prit place à ses cotés.

« Un problème avec Parvati Neville? » demanda Harry discrètement.

« Ca a déjà fait le tour? brillant. » répliqua un poil agacé Neville.

« Hey, t'en prends pas à nous. On y est pour rien. » commença Ron.

« Pour une fois mon frère a raison. »

L'adorable sourire de Ginny suivit de prêt par Hermione sembla calmer momentanément Neville.

« J'ai entendu Padma et Cho tenter de convaincre Parvati qu'elle ne devait plus traîner avec toi. »

« Oui. Elles leur a même dit que vous ne parliez jamais vraiment. Que parler c'était pour des gens qui avaient quelque chose en commun. » continua Hermione d'un ton réprobateur en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des Serdaigles et en s'asseyant auprès de Ron. « Laisse-moi te dire que c'est stupide Neville. On peut très bien parler avec des gens qui sont différents. »

« Alors c'est à cause de ça? » demanda Neville.

Harry acquiesça sagement, peu enclin à trop encourager Neville néanmoins à renouer contact avec Parvati.

« Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas faite pour toi non plus Neville tu sais. »

« Elle est jolie mais un peu ...tu vois quoi... » appuya Ron.

« Parvati est une chouette fille. » contra Ginny. « Elle est loyale et même si elle a ses défauts, on peut toujours compter sur elle. Elle est venue d'office dans la DA, Harry. Elle n'a jamais douté de tes paroles. »

Harry tourna son regard émeraude vers Ginny et balbutia quelque part où il avait la décence de montrer qu'il était désolé. Neville quand à lui, tourna son visage vers Parvati qui s'éloignait maintenant en compagnie de sa sœur, de Lavender et d'autres filles.

Parler c'était pour les gens qui avaient quelque chose en commun?

Foutaises.

Neville se leva sous le sourire amusé et admiratif d'Hermione et le regard complice de Ginny.

Il détestait les voir comme ça agglutinées dans les couloirs. Est-ce que les filles se déplaçaient toujours en troupeau? Neville serra les poings et continua à traverser le couloir pour arriver jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Entourée de Padma, Cho, Lavender et une copine de Cho.

Une profonde inspiration avant la bataille.

Neville expira. Aucune fille ne valait la peine qu'il se donnait. Vraiment.

C'est Lavender qui le remarqua en premier et qui tapota l'épaule de Parvati pour attirer son attention.

« Parvati. Viens. Je voudrais te parler. » lâcha t'il avec difficulté mais avec un semblant de détermination adéquate.

« Non je ne crois pas. » fit Parvati en arquant le sourcil de manière élégante et en rejetant sa lourde chevelure ébène dans un mouvement parfait de la main.

Elle était lourde là. Elle voyait pas l'effort surhumain qu'il fournissait?

« S'il te plait? » tenta t'il.

« Écoute il me semble clair qu'elle ne veut pas te parler Londubat. » intervint Cho en faisant la moue.

Il était clair que Parvati n'avait pas apprécié l'intervention de Cho, néanmoins elle n'en dit rien et garda ses lèvres scellés.

« Parvati. » essaya-t-il une dernière fois.

Padma semblait regardait la scène pensivement tandis que Lavender hésitait. La copine de Cho, blonde et inodore se mit à rire moqueusement.

« T'es vraiment un boulet toi. Elle t'as dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te parler. C'est pourtant clair. »

Pour le coup, Neville avait l'impression d'avoir une version féminine de Draco Malefoy devant lui.

« Écoute Miss Barbie 2000, j'essaye de parler à ma petite-amie là donc si tu pouvais avoir la gentillesse de la fermer, ça m'arrangerait. »

Neville se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Ce genre de choses ça lui arrivait une fois par an. Pendant un quart de secondes, il n'avait plus été zen et sans défense. Au vu du visage décomposée de la blonde, Neville su qu'il avait été convaincant dans son discours. Il sentit une main agripper la sienne et le tirer vers le parc.

« C'est incroyable! Neville Londubat tu es incroyable! »

Une vague d'incompréhension traversa le visage du garçon, lui rendant son aspect lunaire habituel.

« Tu ne voulais pas venir. » reprocha-t-il.

« Tu viens de m'appeler ta petite-amie devant les filles les plus bavardes de cette école Neville! »

Au niveau du ton, Neville ne sut absolument pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas. Il mit les mains dans ses poches et pencha son visage.

« J'ai appris. Tu sais. A propos des filles qui te disaient de m'éviter. »

Parvati sembla décontenancée puis croisa instinctivement les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on a rien en commun? » demanda finalement Neville.

Parvati mordilla sa lèvre inférieur avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Les choses changent Neville. Être avec toi pendant tout ce temps, ça m'a fait changer aussi. Les vêtements, les parfums, les magazines, la popularité c'est très bien, c'est amusant mais ce n'est pas assez. Et... si je dois changer... je voulais juste m'assurer que ça avait aussi de l'importance pour toi. »

Neville cligna des yeux. Comment faisait-elle ça? Mettre à nue tout ses sentiments. Lui en tout cas il en était incapable. Et là précisément ça lui posait problème. Il finit par acquiescer et enleva sa cape pour la mettre sur ses épaules. Un faux prétexte pour la tenir un peu contre lui quoi.

« Toi aussi tu changes Neville. »

Neville passa une main pleine de défaites inavoués dans ses cheveux bruns. Si elle était le prix de sa capitulation, il y gagnait aussi non? Un sourire traversa son visage et il se pencha vers elle.

« Au moins ça nous fait quelque chose en commun maintenant. »

Parvati partit d'un rire clair, qui tintaient comme des carillons et Neville pensa en lui-même que c'était plutôt chouette de se faire bluffer par un poids plume au ongles peints en rose.

Ca avait ses avantages.

* * *

Et Colin Creevey avait dit à Zacharias Smith qu'il avait vu Neville et Parvati s'embrasser dans le parc devant tout le monde et que c'était bizarre parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait remarqué que tout le monde était bouche bée autour.

Padma avait dit à Ernie Mac Millan que finalement, Neville c'était quelqu'un de vraiment bien et qu'en plus il avait quand même participer à la bataille du Ministère et que ça faisait donc de lui un héros.

Draco Malefoy continuait à dire que c'était l'alliance la plus monstrueuse qui soit depuis Hagrid et Mme Maxime. Mais Ron Weasley lui avait collé un poing dans les côtes qui lui avait coupé toute envie de réitérer ce genre de propos (mais qui par contre avait coûté 15 points à Gryffondor).

Théodore Nott avait ramassé un joli pactole grâce à son pari. Et Lavender était tellement indécise pour savoir si oui ou non Neville et Parvati était un couple « correct » qu'elle décida finalement qu'il était mieux de ne plus y penser et de les laisser vivre leurs vies.

Au moins ça faisait un bon sujet de conversation à Poudlard.

La Vérité devait pas être si loin finalement.

Pas vraiment.


End file.
